Falling Amethyst
by Misunderstood.Devil
Summary: What would happen if Raven was never a Titan? Raven Roth Runs away from planet Azarath. Teleporting herself to Earth, Not knowing That she has just teleported herself in a battle scene between the teen titans And the H.I.V.E. "Robin! Watch out!"shouted Terra. In this Fanfiction, Terra Did not betray Teen titans.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Raven was never a Titan? Raven Roth

Runs away from planet Azarath. Teleporting herself to Earth, Not knowing

That she has just teleported herself in a battle scene between the teen titans

And the H.I.V.E. "Robin! Watch out!"shouted Terra. In this Fanfiction, Terra

Did not betray Teen titans.

To everyone: Please be kind to me! I'm new, and this is my first Fanfiction.

Please review too. XD Im gonna make this since its Christmas break! :D

Ravens P.O.V

"Want more Child?"smirked a man in a robe. Silence was her reply causing

The man to get irritated and said "Well, It seems you are _begging_ for more"

The man took a whip from the table and started whipping raven. Raven

Coughed more blood. She couldn't wipe away the blood because she was

Chained like an animal. Her arms were separated above her head, and she

Was chained in the neck too. Her long raven hair was everywhere and was

Mixed with her blood. Her clothes were torn and shredded due to the whip.

Although she has been whipped a couple of times now, she has not said a

Thing, and this annoyed the man. The man pulled Ravens face up, so that

She would be facing him.

"Open your eyes! Damn Monster!"barked the man

"_As you wish_" said Raven.

As in slow motion. Raven opens her eyes and

Meets eye to eye with the man.

The man suddenly let her go as if she was Burning him.

"Argh! My eyes! My eyes!" shouted the man. Guards heard his

Shout and went inside the cellar.

"What is wrong sir?"said the guard.

"It's all black. I cannot see!"exclaimed the man.

The guards looked at each Other. Then one answered "Open your eyes, and let us see" .

As the man Opened his eyes, the guards backed away. The man's eyes were gone.

"Y-your eyes! They're gone!" exclaimed the guard.

"This cannot happen!" Screamed the man.

The man then said "Bring me close to that wretched

Witch!" the guard escorted the man closer to raven, When the man felt the

Aura of raven.

He slapped her hard "Give me my eyes back you witch!"

Raven only said "consequences are very hard to decipher sometimes"

The man kicked raven and immediately left with the help of the guards.

Soon after Raven was alone in her prison cell.

-Meanwhile-

Teen Titans P.O.V

Robin came in the living room to find Beast boy and Cyborg fighting for the

Remote, Starfire seems to be making some kind of tamarian delicacy and

Terra was just laughing and watching Beast boy and Cyborg fighting.

Robin shook his head and smiled. His friends will never change.

"Friend Robin! It is such wonderful that you have come to join us!"

Exclaimed Starfire. Then all of a sudden, the red alarm started to sound.

Cyborg rushed towards the computer and said "It's Jinx and gizmo"

"Alright! you heard Cyborg! Titans GO!"shouted Robin. As they head out

-Back to Azareth-

Ravens P.O.V

"Azarath metrios zinthos, Azarath Metrios Zinthos!" shouted Raven

And a black orb went to each chains and broke them to pieces.

The alarm went off. Raven was limping and she knew it. She had to

Think fast. "Pacificus Manicuth Rianthos!" said Raven. And soon after she

Was teleported, not knowing where she will be teleported to.

-Jump city-

Teen Titans P.O.V

A green Elephant was thrown in a pole and transformed into a snake.

Mammoth was fighting beast boy and Cyborg.

Meanwhile jinx was

Fighting Robin, terra and Starfire.

Terra was throwing big boulders toward Jinx, who was professionally dodging,

Starfire was hit by the pink power That Jinx was throwing,

causing Starfire to get dragged down the ground

With a painful thud, causing her to be unconscious,

"Starfire!"Shouted Robin

Jinx took advantage of Terra and Robin's moment of distraction and shooted

Towards Robin.

"Robin! Watch out!" shouted Terra. Robin prepared for the

Incoming pain but it didn't hit him.

Everyone's P.O.V

Everyone stopped and looked at a purple orb that has just shielded robin

From getting hurt. When the orb vanished, they saw a Girl with long purple

Hair, and was clearly unconscious.

She was falling and Robin caught her.

Terra and beast boy took advantage that their Enemies were in shock and

Charged at them.

In a few minutes they were already captured.

"Good work team" said Robin. "I already contacted the police, they will be

Arriving any minute. Robin and I will bring Starfire and this other girl in the

Headquarters. Terra, Beast boy. Wait for the police to come" said Cyborg.

With that. Robin and Cyborg left with the T-car.

Beast boy and Terra's P.O.V

"You were awesome there Terra!"shouted a gleeful Changeling.

Terra couldn't help but blush "Thanks Beast boy, you weren't so bad either"

Both smiled at each other. Not knowing with each other's feelings.

Robin and Cyborg's P.O.V

Robin still held The unconscious girl in his lap, at the back of the car, while

Starfire was sitting beside Cyborg. Robin pushed away the hair strands that

Seems to have fallen in the face of the girl. Robin had to admit she was

Beautiful, and something is special about her, he could feel it. "sooooo"

Said Cyborg, Robin looked at Cyborg and said "Yeah?". "Have any Idea who

She is?"asked Cyborg.

"No, But she seems to be badly injured" said Robin.

"we'll just have to see what is her injuries, that literally shook me when she

Suddenly appeared" admitted Cyborg.

Once they got back to their Headquarters. Starfire awoke, and perfect timing

Beast boy and terra came.

"Terra, we need you to clean this girl up, so we

Could see the damage in her body" said Robin, as he was placing her in the

Infirmary bed. "May I help, Friend Terra?"asked Starfire. "Sure, I will need

All the help I need" said Terra.

Once the boys left. they started cleaning her

Up, once the dried blood was cleaned. Terra paled at the sight of the girls

Wounds. "Oh my! Star! Call Cyborg! She needs immediate Help!"said Terra

Starfire, understanding the urgency rushed towards where the boys were

Waiting and asked for Cyborg,

The boys rushed in to see what is the wrong.

"Whoa!"exclaimed the Changeling. Raven was still in her clothes, her hair

Was now kept, and all the injuries was seen. She had whip injuries, Fire

Injuries and a chain in her neck, arms, and foot. Cyborg started removing

The chains in her body and ushered everyone out as he started cleaning

Her up, but he backed away in the door causing a thud, which immediately

Brought the titans back. "What's wrong Cyborg?"Asked Robin.

Cyborg pointed at the unconscious body. And everyone watched in awe as

Her wounds started to heal on its own.

"It seems she didn't need out help" Said Beast boy.

The girl started moving in the bed and the Titans came

Closer. When She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a mask.

"Hey" said Robin. Raven tried to stand up but couldn't so she ended up

Sitting down. "Hey" said Raven.

"Hey dude! How'd you do that? Healing Yourself?"Exclaimed Beast boy

and earned a hit in the head from Cyborg.

"Who are you people?"asked Raven.

"We're the Teen Titans, and you?" Said Terra.

Raven looked at all of them and stopped at Robin. "Raven, My name is Raven".

"Hi! Friend Raven! It's nice to meet you, Im

Starfire!, the green boy is Beast boy, The yellow girl is Terra, the

Big guy is Cyborg and the one with the mask is Robin" said Starfire

"Back to discussion, Where did you come from?"asked Robin.

"I'm not from your planet. I came here to seek shelter" said Raven

"Then why not stay with us?" suggested Terra. "Yeah! You could be join

Us and defeat the evil!"shouted Beast boy earning another hit from

Cyborg. "That is a very good Idea!"exclaimed Starfire. The three looked

At Robin. Robin looked at Cyborg, He just shrugged. Robin said " alright,

You can stay" The three cheered. Raven looked around confused.

"What is the Teen Titans?"asked Raven. "It's a super hero group, we protect

The earth from harm, we are the ones protecting Jump city. I am the leader

Of the group, second leader is Cyborg" answered Robin.

"How about we let her join the Titans! That would be cool!"Said Beast boy

Robin turned towards raven and said "You want to join?" "What do I have to

Do?"asked Raven. "we will have to test your abilities, and of course since we

Only met, have to see if your trust worthy" said Terra. "Ok" said Raven.

Robin looked at Raven, he couldn't pinpoint the problem, and something was

Not right, he couldn't sense or understand what this raven girl is thinking,

Her eyes were stoic, as if caged and cannot be read what she is feeling or

Thinking.

Raven sensed someone staring and locked eyes with Robin.

Raven Smirked and Robin's eyes grew wide. He felt in that moment was

That he couldn't breathe as if someone has just punched him a lot of times.

There and then he decided to know more of this Girl.

He could sense trouble in her.

End of Chapter one.

Everyone: What do you guys think? please review thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone: Thank you for reading my fanfiction. And Thank you for the

Reviews, I hope you review more.

Chapter Two

"Friend Raven?"Called Starfire.

Raven looked away from her staring contest With Robin and looked at the Tamaraen Girl,

"yes?"Asked Raven.

"Well, I have a question, how come you have chains and wounds in your

Body? Are you a prisoner?"asked a Nervous Starfire,

When Starfire has Asked the questions

everyone looked at Raven, anticipating her answer.

Raven sighed and said "yes" Robin stood erect and said "What crime did you

Do? we are a justice team, we bring people to jail not the other way around"

"I was sent to prison for being born" Answered Raven. The teen titans ended

Giving each other questioning looks. "What kind of place is your planet? To

Put a person to jail because she was born, what a stupid Planet, good thing

You came to Earth, Earth is Cool!"shouted Beast boy. Robin looked at

Raven to see if she was lying or not, but it was hard when nothing is slipping

From Ravens emotionless face, so Robin let it slide, but still alert if anything

Happens.

**Few months together were fine, They started talking to Raven, and**

**Even started trusting her, although they had a little problem with**

**Her not talking much, it was still fine, soon after Raven became an**

**Official Titan.**

"Hey guys! since Raven is now an official Titan, why not we celebrate?"

Suggested Terra. Beast boy and Starfire grinned at the Idea.

"Friend Terra has gave good suggestion, yes?"Asked Starfire.

"Yeah! The best ever! Why don't we invite the East Titans too?"asked

Beast boy. "Booyah! Good Idea for once Salad head!"said Cyborg.

Robin turned to Raven and asked "What do you think? you want to?"

Raven just shrugged and robin sighed saying "I guess that's a yes"

Cyborg rushing to call the East Titans, while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra

Started to prepare the place. Raven silently left, soon after Robin left the

Room.

**In Robins Room**

Robin fell at his bed as he started thinking of the past few months, this past

Few months was a blast for him, Him and Raven seemed to click and

Understood each other, but he could feel that she was hiding something big.

He knew he should be suspicious, but he can't seem to understand what is

Going on with him, he has been having dreams of her, and sometimes he

Unconsciously stares at her, he won't even notice until she looks at him.

Something was definitely wrong with Raven, but something was also going

On with him.

**In Ravens Room**

"Azarath Metrios Zinthos, Azarath Metrios Zinthos" Chanted Raven

A pillow in her bed blew up. "Argh! It's not working!"grunted Raven

"_Raven" "Oh Raveeeen" "You have friends, hahahah when they find out who_

_Or what you are, I bet they'll immediately kick you out" _

"Shut up!"shouted Raven as another pillow blew up.

"_You are a monster Raven" "You are born to kill"_

"Get out of my head!"shouted Raven as a lamp near her exploded.

"_tsk tsk, temper Raven, just like your Dad"_

"**I am nothing like him"** said Raven, her eyes were now glowing red.

The voices in her head were silent.

"Friend Raven? It is me your friend Starfire, I wish to call you for the party

With the cake and the Ice with the cream, and my home built Tamaran

Celebration meal" said Starfire.

Raven closed her eyes and repeated her mantra three times before heading

To the Living room with Starfire.

**Back to the living room**

When Raven and Starfire arrived the room,

Raven saw Cyborg flirting with a girl that seems to be wearing an oversized

Bee costume. Beast boy was playing video games with a guy in an orange

Suit, Terra was playing with two yellow twins, and Robin was just in the

Sofa with his eyes closed.

Once the door was shut at our back. Everyone looked at Starfire and Raven.

"I'll introduce them, this is bumblebee, the one with Terra is mas and mes,

The one with Grass stain is Speedy" Said Cyborg, Starfire then said "And this

Is…" before she could continue Speedy interrupted her, when his eyes

Landed on Raven and said "Raven".

The way he said her name cause the whole room to be quiet and tension

Was erupting in the room.

Beast Boy then said "You know Raven?"

Speedy said "Of course, Hey Raven!"

Raven looked at Speedy and raised her eyebrow

Speedy then said "Aqualad still has your picture in his room"

With that sentence, Robin stood up and glared at Speedy.

Causing more tension to arise in the room. Robin turned towards

Raven and said "**Why does **_**Aqualad**_** have your picture, Raven?**"

Although Robin's voice was calm, it had an eerie sense that caused

More tension to build. "I met him when I tried to escaped Azarath and

Accidentally teleported myself in the ocean" answered Raven.

Robin snapped out of his anger and looked around confused, what was going

On with him.

"Since y'all done doing introduction why not we party?"said Bumblee bee

"By the way, Why is Friend Aqualad and Friend Kid flash not here?"asked

Starfire.

"Cause, Kid flash was called by The Justice league for a mission with Aqualad

They wouldn't tell us what it was" said Speedy.

When everyone was busy, Raven slowly slipped out of the room, followed by

Speedy, Robin being suspicious followed the two.

**With Raven and Speedy in the rooftop, Robin was hiding**

"How have you been Raven?"asked Speedy.

Raven shrugged.

Speedy smirked and said "I guess, your still the same Raven, after all these

Years, we believed you to be dead after _HE_ attacked the home of Aqualad"

Raven said "I got captured again, but I was able to get away again, and

Got teleported here, and met the Teen Titans"

Speedy smiled and said "They treating you good?"

Raven said "It's alright, minus Beast boys jokes and Starfire's cooking"

Speedy laughed and said "You gonna be alright?"

Raven said "I might leave"

Robin went out of hiding and said "Why?"

Raven and Speedy stared at Robin.

Speedy smirked and said "Ill leave you guys alone"

Raven then said "Tell Aqualad I said Hi"

Speedy waved a bye and said "Sure will"

Once Speedy was gone, Raven placed her attention at a glaring Leader

"What?"asked Raven

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Said a frustrated Robin

Raven sighed and said "Just like what happened when I was with Aqualad,

They're going to find me and bring me to Prison, I don't want you guys

Getting included with my business"

Robin then replied "you're a Titan now, your business is our business,

That was the past, This is the present, We will not let anyone take you

Away from us"

Raven turned towards Robin and smiled "When you find out what I am

You might not be able to say that anymore"

Robin thought that Ravens smile was beautiful yet it was sad at the same

Time. "Your Raven, and That's it, We don't need to know your real name,

Or what you are in the past, You are you and that is Final" said Robin.

Raven smiled for the first time truly smiled, and robin couldn't help but

Smile at her, then his decision was final, and so he asked

"Raven? Will you be my Girlfriend?"

Raven frowned as a window exploded

Raven then said "No"

**End of Chapter Two**

To everyone: what do you guys think? Please Review.

And in this Story, in the few months she has been

Staying with them, they already know something

Explodes when Ravens Emotions go out.


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone: I will try to correct my grammar, sorry.

And thanks for the reviews~ Hope you review more.

Chapter Three

Robin stood with Raven, not minding the glass shards around them,

Not even minding if the glass shards has hit there bodies.

Robin frowned and said "Why no?"

Raven said "Because I don't feel the same way"

Robin then asked "What about our bond?"

Raven answered "What about it?"

Robin then said "I thought we had something together"

Raven sighed and said "we do, Just not in an intimate relationship"

Robin said "oh. I misunderstood then"

Raven turned around and said "you should head back, they'll wonder"

Robin then said "Bullsh*t!"

Raven then said "What?"

Robin then said "If you don't feel the same why are you crying?"

Raven said "What are you talking about? why would I cry?"

Robin came closer to raven, and stood at her back and whispered

"Cause you feel the same way"

Robin wrapped his arm around raven's waist and turned her slowly,

Robin then used his other arm to remove the tears away.

Raven stubbornly said "No, I don't"

Robin smirked and said "Then tell me that again, while looking at me,"

Raven stared at Robin and couldn't help but get glassy eyes,

As another glass breaks,

Raven then said "I can't do this"

Robin touched Ravens cheeks as he asked "Why?"

Raven answered "I'm afraid"

Robin then said "I'll help you face it"

Raven said "Why must you do this Boy Blunder?"

Robin grinned and said "cause I don't want you to escape my grasp

Any longer"

Robin went closer to raven, and their foreheads were touching,

Robin then said "I'll ask again, Will you be my First and Last Girlfriend?"

Raven asked "You don't know my real name"

Robin answered "I'll wait for you to say it"

Raven said "I could be a Villain in disguise"

Robin laughed and said "I trust you"

Raven retorted "I could turn evil any minute"

Robin said "Then I'll turn you back"

Raven said "you could fall out of love"

Robin smiled and said "I highly doubt it"

Raven said "I will be very bitchy"

Robin laughed and said "I've endured it and I'm used to it"

Robin earned a punch in the arm by Raven

Raven smiled.

Robin then asked "what do you say?"

Raven smiled and said "Alright"

Robin brought Raven to his arms and was about to kiss her,

Until the entrance door of the rooftop fell, and

Titans started To fall.

"Continue what you were doing, don't mind us" Grinned Cyborg

"Friend Robin, Friend Raven, How joyous!" exclaimed Starfire

"Get on with the smooches' already!"complained Beastboy

"I second the motion!" Replied Speedy

Raven then mumbled her chant "Azarath Metrios Zinthos"

The fallen door was covered in black, while shutting it, keeping the

Other titans out of the rooftop.

Robin smiled and said "Let them be"

Raven said "I'm trying"

Robin took ravens hand and said "Let's head back"

Raven smiled and nodded

**After a night of teases and such, the East Titans has already**

**Left and left the Titans in jump city to go back to their rooms.**

**Everyone slept soundly, Except for one.**

"_Raven, I am disappointed, tsk tsk, He is only a weakness!"_

"_Whoa! Raven didn't know you had it in you"_

"_Raven, Remember showing emotions will only make you father stronger"_

"_Raven, Trigon can destroy him"_

"_Raven, you can't love. You're a monster"_

"_Raven, you'll only make the end of the universe faster"_

"Shut up!" shouted Raven as she clutch her head to silence her emotions

For once, her emotions listened to her, and was quiet.

Raven sighed and knew she would not be able to sleep,

She walked near her window and went to a lotus position and started

Meditating.

**The few weeks have been good, Raven and Robin has been doing **

**Good, Although everything is still the same as usual, except for the**

**Continuous nag from beast boy how Raven and Robin isn't doing Pda**

"Hey guys?"asked Robin

Everyone looked at Robin and waited for him to continue,

"Have you noticed something different?"asked Robin

"Other than A couple not doing what couple's usually do?"said Beast Boy

"Shut it, Grass stain" retorted Cyborg

"I have" said Raven.

"What Is it Friend Raven?" asked Starfire

"It's been weeks and we haven't had a single criminal lurking in the street"

Answered Raven.

Robin nodded and said "It is good, that There are no criminals, but

Something is off"

Cyborg nodded and said "Now that I think of it, It is weird"

A red beep was alarming the Teen Titans

"Yes! A crime to be destroyed!" said Beast Boy

"Wrong!"said Cyborg, as he continued typing something in the computer

"It's a video" said Robin

The Titans Watched as the person was revealed to them

"Good Morning, Superman, Is there anything we can do for you?" said Robin

"Matter of fact, you do. We are contacting all Super heroes to come to

The Justice league Space ship, this instant, We have an urgent meeting"

Said Superman.

"We'll be on our way" said robin

Then Superman ended the call

"You heard him, let's use the T-ship" said Cyborg

**Once they have arrived they were escorted by green Lantern in**

**The meeting room, and looked around to see super heroes all **

**Gathered around. There and Then the Titans knew, that it must have**

**Been important.**

Superman looked around and nodded

The green alien, J'onn then said "We have a code red"

"What is it?" asked Bumble bee

"If you have noticed, The cities you are taking care of, has been

Spot clean, no crimes not a single one" said J'onn

Robin and nodded and said "Yes, It has been like that for weeks"

Wonder woman then said "good, you have noticed, It seems that they

Have been united and is now serving one Superior"

"How do you know of this?" asked Wonder girl

"We investigated" said Kid flash

"but, Aqualad was injured in the fight and is now under intensive care"

Said Green Lantern

Green Lantern nodded towards Kid flash and Kid flash continued

"When we fought them, it was definitely difficult, there were this

Villains that are powerful and yet are only called as minions, I have

Seen eight Villains, that didn't do anything and was just watching,

Aqualad attacked one of them, Although he was only punched one time,

His body became very injured"

"It seem that every bone of his body has been broken, Thankfully he

Is half fish or he wouldn't have survived, He has survived although it

Will take some time to heal" said Superman

"Who are these people!?"said an Angry Terra

"That we do not know, By the way they have injured Aqualad, it is safe to

Say that Those eight, are stronger than all of us" said Aqua man

"How did you survive?" asked Raven

"They let me go, They said they wanted to put a message across"

Answered Kid Flash.

"What would it be?" asked Robin

Kid flash looked at Batman and saw Batman nod.

Kid flash then said "they told me that the super heroes has taken something

From them, and they will not stop until they get it back, and that to the one

Who understands it they said _We are back for good_"

"What did we take from them?" asked Cat woman

"It seems they are looking for a gem, that gem is their portal for their

Leader to be free" said Hulk girl

"Easy, We destroy the gem, that way the Leader can be locked forever and

Then the criminals will just weaken" said Terra

"The problem is that we do not know who or where the gem is" said Batman

Robin watched as his girlfriend seemed to have stiffed from the conversation

"Are you alright?"asked Robin

Raven just nodded

"_see raven, Once they found out. They'll destroy you"_

"_They will kill you"_

"_They might even give you back to them, to be taken advantage"_

"_We told you, you should have stayed with you FATHER"_

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Raven.

Everyone was silent and looked at Raven.

Raven looked up at the symbol in the screen.

Robin asked "Are you alright Raven?"

As Raven touched the shoulders of his girlfriend, she collapsed.

Robin catched his girlfriend, and looks at the screen

Saying "What symbol is that?"

"That's Scathe" said Super woman

End of Chapter Three

To everyone: What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone: Thanks for all the reviews! It's really fun writing, although

I want to apologize about my grammar, I guess, I'm not used

To writing stories in English, But It's a first XD. Hope you

Review more! Thanks for the supports .

Chapter Four

"Scathe?" asked Kid flash

"We assume that is the name of their leader" answered Green Arrow

"Everyone, we continue this talk later, once Raven has awaken"Said Batman.

Everyone nodded,

"Why did she collapse?" asked Superboy

"She hasn't had time to meditate, the stress must have gotten her"Lied Robin.

Batman and robin exchanged a look, robin sighed and knew Batman

Knew he was lying,

but he knew he wasn't going to say anything.

Robin followed Batman and j'onn towards an empty room,

While carrying his unconscious girlfriend.

Once they were out from the meeting room,

Batman asked "What is going on Robin?"

Robin said "I wish I knew"

J'onn said "She knows something"

Robin and Batman stopped and looked at J'onn signaling him to continue,

J'onn then said "I have tried to read everyone's mind, so that I would know

If anyone was lying, I cannot read hers, She was protecting it"

Robin reasoned "She has always hid what she was thinking, doesn't mean

She knows anything about what's going on"

Batman then said "Maybe we should ask her once she awakens"

Robin defended "My RAVEN, is innocent!"

J'onn was about to say something when he felt a hand in his shoulder

And saw Batman shaking his head.

J'onn then said "Let us go and lay her down"

**Once they are in a room, J'onn went out to explain to the other**

**Superheroes that Raven is unconscious because she has not**

**Meditate to keep herself in place, while Robin and Batman were**

**In the room, waiting for Raven to wake up.**

**After a couple of minutes, Raven groaned and is now starting to**

**Wake up.**

"Raven!" said Robin as he approached her.

"what happened?" asked Raven as she was rubbing her head.

"You fainted" said Batman

Raven turned towards the intruder and was relieved to see Batman alone.

"I remember now" grumbled Raven

"What happened?" asked Robin

"My emotions went haywire" answered Raven

The door was opened to see j'onn and Superman

Superman then said "Is there a slight chance that the reason your emotions

Went haywire is because of the topic _Scathe_?"

Raven lied and said "no, I don't know anything about Scathe, I'm sorry"

Superman nodded,

and gave space for Robin to go back to his position in Holding Ravens hand.

Robin said "Next time, I won't let you miss a single Meditation"

Raven smiled at him and said "If you stop distracting me, I will be"

Robin faked a hurt expression and said "I am a distraction?"

Raven just smiled at Robin.

The three leaguers just watched the two teens, happy.

Superman then said "We have to go back and continue the meeting"

"Alright" said Robin

The five went back to the room and continued the meeting,

Of course Raven was bombarded with questions by her team mates,

And just told them that she forgot to meditate.

"Now back to topic" announced Aqua man

"Who is this Scathe guy?" asked Robin

"By the looks of it, him being able to unite all evil can mean, he is our

Biggest threat" answered Superman

"What do we do?" asked Mercury

"Our top priority is find this gem, and get it before them, and destroy it

If possible" answered Batman

"Now, what I want everyone to do is go on full alert, double your security"

Said Black cannary.

"And find every possible way for us to get the gem first" said Superman

"Dismissed" said Wonderwoman.

**Everyone was already heading out, The Teen Titans were called for**

**A secret meeting.**

"Cool! We're on a special secret meeting with The Justice league!" shouted

Beastboy

"But It won't be a secret anymore if you keep shouting" answered Terra

Cyborg said "Good, someone understands me"

Beastboy glared at Cyborg.

Robin took time to look around, he saw his teammates, Speedy.

Then the door opened, and they watched Superman, Superwoman, Hawkgirl

Greenlantern, J'onn, flash, and Batman enter the room.

The room instantly went silent, as everyone watched the tension rise in the

Room,

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked terra

"Before we start, We will be splitting everyone with a titan and a Leaguer,

That way we can get to know each other more" said Wonder woman.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How do we choose?" asked Cyborg

"We will choose, who we want to get to know" said J'onn looking at Raven

"Since Hawk girl and I are the only female leaguers here, will go first" said

Wonderwoman

"I choose Terra, fine with you girl?" asked Hawk girl

Terra smiled and said "Sure, I'd love to, I'm a big fan"

Hawkgirl then said "Then we'll be just fine"

Wonder woman then said "How about you Starfire?"

"I would love to make friendS!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I'll choose my own apprentice" said Batman.

"I'll choose this Beast boy" grinned Flash

Beastboy and Flash did a handshake,

And superman knew they were going to have a problem with those two.

"I'll choose Cyborg" said Superman

"Thanks man" said Cyborg

"I want Raven" said J'onn

Raven eyed him suspiciously.

Robin exchanged worried glances to his girlfriend and her partner for now

"That leaves me with you, Speedy" said Green Lantern

Speedy smirked and said "I guess so"

Superman now knew They now have TWICE the problem.

"Everyone is to go to a room and talk, Flash and Green lantern in one room,

Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman in another, and Batman, J'onn, and me will go

To another" said Superman.

**Then everyone started to move to different rooms,**

**In Starfire,Terra, Hawkgirl, and wonderwoman's room**

"Now, Is there anything you guys know about the gem?" asked Hawkgirl

"I am sorry friend, I have no Idea about it" answered Starfire.

"Well the sign is eerie Familiar" confessed Terra.

The three looked at Terra suggesting her to continue,

Terra sighed and then said "When I was still a villain, I was working for

Someone name Slade, He had a room, he didn't let anyone in, I went in

Once and saw the symbol there"

"So this slade guy knows about the Scathe?" asked Hawk girl

Terra nodded.

Then they heard a crash, and they came running towards the source

**In Beastboy, flash,speedy and green lantern**

"So flash, tell us, you must have plenty of girls" said Beast boy

Flash brought his eyebrow up and said "why would you say so?"

"I believe its cause of your superpower" said Speedy,

"Speed, That's my superpower… oooooh" said Flash

Green Lantern smirked and said "I think he has a different girl every night"

Flash grinned and said "Boys you have a long way to go"

Green Lantern then said "Before we continue this Topic, back to the main

Topic, The gem"

"I say we destroy it" said Speedy

"I must say someone was lying" suggested Beast boy

Everyone looked at him,

"I may be foolish, but if the villains say that we have the gem, then that

Means someone is hiding it" says Beastboy

"But why would they hide it and lie?" asked Speedy

"There is a chance it is important to them" suggested Flash

"Or they cannot destroy it" said Green Lantern

Then they heard a crash, and run to the source,

**Cyborg,Superman,Robin, Batman, J'onn, and Raven**

J'onn looked at Raven and knew he wasn't going to get any information

In her, so he said "May I suggest Raven and I go in another room, to

Discuss this"

Robin was about to protest but Raven said "I agree with him"

Robin looked at Raven questioningly and Raven just shrugged,

J'onn and Raven went out of the room.

"So, to the topic, What do we so far know?" asked Superman

"WE have an enemy Scathe, And they are after a gem, that is in the hands

Of one of the heroes" said Cyborg

"How do we know the gem? We don't even know what it looks like?" said

Robin.

"How about this, Inside the meeting room awhile ago, did you guys notice

Anything?" asked Batman

"No" said both cyborg and Robin

"there is a possibility they don't know they have it" said Cyborg

Then a crash was heard and so they ran towards the source.

**Back to Raven and j'onn**

J'onn and Raven have been doing a staring contest for minutes now

J'onn sighed and said "What are you hiding?"

Raven said "Why do you assume I have anything to hide"

J'onn said "You are blocking my powers from reading your mind"

Raven retorted "Privacy"

J'onn said "so you are hiding something"

Raven glared and said "I don't know what your' talking about"

J'onn said "I must say, you were quite stiff finding about this Scathe"

Raven Glared and said " you want to read my mind? go on then"

J'onn then went closer to Raven and touched her shoulders only to be

Thrown across the room.

J'onn looked at Raven.

Raven shook her head and said "I told you so, it was a place never to be Entered"

Raven and J'onn heard heavy footsteps towards there room, and the door

Was pushed down,

The others saw J'onn in the floor, and Raven glaring at him.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Flash

J'onn stood up and said "I went inside her mind for even only a second"

Raven said "I told him he shouldn't read, It'll kill him, if he stayed longer"

J'onn said "I would agree on that"

Batman said "Lets all head in the meeting room to discuss"

Robin went closer to Raven and took her hand

Robin looked at Raven worriedly and said "You alright?"

Raven nodded and said "Just needed to meditate, I'll do it once we get home

Robin nodded and didn't pursue further,

He knew Raven was hiding something.

End of Chapter four

Everybody: what do you guys think? XD Please review


	5. Chapter 5

To everybody: Thanks for the reviews. :D and Please tell me if anyone is

Confused, that way I can help you understand XD. Hope you

Guys review more.

**Chapter Five**

After their Secret meeting, They dismembered, and so the titans, went back

To their specific cities.

**Justice league**

"You alright j'onn?" asked Flash

"No" said J'onn

"Where's the injury?" asked Wonder woman

"That's not the problem is, it's the raven" said J'onn

Batman's interest perked up when he heard the name of the girlfriend of

His adopted son.

"What about her?" asked Batman

"I saw it, although it was only a second, I saw it" said J'onn

"What did you see?" asked Green Lantern

"Chaos, she is in the brink of insanity" said J'onn

"She'll turn like Joker?" asked Batman, not liking what he is hearing

J'onn shook his head and said "No, much worse"

**West Titans**

"Yes! Booyah! Home sweet home!" shouted Cyborg

"Our home is sweet? I have not yet tasted our home friend" said starfire

Cyborg was explaining to Starfire what he meant.

While Beastboy was carrying a sleeping Terra in his arms,

And left to bring her to her room.

While Raven and robin was heading to their respective rooms.

"Raven?" asked Robin

"Yes?" answered Raven

"You'll tell me when something is wrong, right?" asked Robin

Raven saw the concern in the face of his Boyfriend and said

"Yes, you know I will"

Robin held Ravens hand and said "Always remember I love you okay?"

Raven smiled at Robin and said "I know Boy blunder, I love you too"

Raven kissed Robin in the cheeks and went inside her room.

Robin was still planted in his place, Raven was hiding something he was sure

Of it, because Robin saw it, Although Raven smiled, He saw Ravens eyes cry

Out, He sighed and went to his room, trying to figure out His girlfriend and

Eventually fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at Ravens room**

After Raven kissed Robin and said goodbye.

She slid to the ground, trying to hide her cries,

She was clutching her head tightly,

She knew she was losing control of herself.

Her father was getting stronger, and she was getting weaker.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially her friends.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, and Losing control I see"

Raven's eyes was still adjusting at the darkness of her room,

But she saw a man near the windows in her room.

Raven then glared at the man and seethed "Slade"

Slade smirked and said "I am glad you still remember me Raven"

"What are you doing here?" demanded Raven

"To take you" said Slade

"I'll kill myself before that ever happens!" retorted Raven

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am being nice here; you are losing control of your body,

You will eventually hurt your loved ones, but If you come with me, I will

Make sure to not let anyone hurt any of your friends" smirked Slade

"I'll think about it, now leave!" said Raven

Slade was satisfied with the answer and said "good, it's finally sinking in"

Once Slade left. Raven slumped back to the ground and buried her face in

Her hands, she knew she needed help.

**The past week, Raven avoided all of them, Even Robin.**

Robin knocked Ravens door, and had no reply,

So without hesitation, he punched in the numbers and went inside.

He saw raven meditating.

"Raven" He called.

Raven stopped meditating and turned towards Robin.

Robin was surprise to see the cold and stoic face of Raven.

"What are you doing here in my room?" demanded Raven

Robin retorted "Trying to talk to his girlfriend who seems to be avoiding him"

"I am not avoiding you" said Raven

Robin touched Ravens shoulder, and he noticed her visibly stiffen.

"What is going on Raven?" said Robin.

Raven wanted to cry but she held it in, she had to do it, she had no more

Choice, she made up her mind as she turned to face Robin.

"You are correct, I am being unfair, Robin we need to talk" said Raven

Robin shivered, the way raven said it, it seemed that something was about

To unravel. "Go on?" said Robin

"I want to break up" said raven

"What!?" shouted Robin, He felt numb.

He felt his heart break slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I don't" said Raven

"Hahaha. Nice joke Raven, Stop joking already!" said Robin

"I'm not joking robin" said Raven

Robin's tears started to fall and begged "Raven, please, will work this out"

Raven felt she had stopped breathing, she was about to break down,

She will not let it happen.

Raven glared at Robin and said "No, I don't love you, I never did, now leave"

Raven used her powers to push Robin out of her room,

And then she broke down.

Robin was kneeling in front of Ravens room, his tears was still falling.

"Oh my God! Robin whats wrong?" asked a worried Terra.

Robin ignored her and started shouting "Raven! Please!"

Terra runs to look for the others.

Robin was pounding at Ravens room.

Raven just continued crying.

"Raven, please. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I know you don't mean it!"

"Raven please I love you!"

"Raven don't do this! please! I'm begging you I don't want to break up!"

Raven bit her hand as she tried to hide her sobs.

When the Titans came, they were shock to see their usual calm and collected

Leader, hysterical and shouting.

"Robin, Calm down!" said Terra

Cyborg tried to bring Robin to his room but Robin was resisting

"Come on dude! Calm down!" said Beast boy

"Friend Robin! What is wrong?" asked Starfire

Once Cyborg brought Robin to his room, everyone followed.

Raven then slipped to unconsciousness once she stopped hearing robin.

**Meanwhile in Robins room**

"Dude, calm down, what happened?" asked Beastboy

Robin slumped down.

The others were looking at him,

"Raven broke up with me" said Robin

"What?" shrieked Terra

"friend Raven will not do the breaking up with you friend Robin" said Starfire

"She did! And she said She never loved me!" shouted robin.

"Hey, Robin, calm down, maybe she was not feeling good today, Talk to

Her tomorrow properly, alright? Now everyone go back to you rooms and get

Some sleep already" ordered Cyborg

Cyborg was the last to get out of Robins room,

Cyborg said "I know she loves you"

Once Cyborg was out of the room.

Robin took out his anger at the punching bag he had in his room.

And later on fell asleep on his bed.

**NEXT MORNING**

Robin slowly went down to the kitchen,

"Where is Raven?" asked a very tired Robin.

"I'll go get her" said Terra.

Terra left to get raven.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah, sorry guys you had to see that" said Robin

"It's alright, Friend Raven will surely explain what is going on" said starfire

"Guys?" said Terra.

"Where's Raven?" asked Beastboy

Terra only showed them Ravens communicator and a letter.

"It say ' Im sorry everyone, I do not wish to be a titan anymore.

I want to live the life I want to live. Goodbye'" said Terra

Everyone was quiet and shock.

"We have to go and look for her" said Robin.

"We can't force her to be a titan again, if she doesn't want" said Cyborg

"Friend Raven has left us?" asked A sad Starfire.

**Weeks has gone by and Robin has become aloof, he never left his **

**Room, and when he goes out of his room, he brings his computer**

**Day and night he searches for any sign where Raven could be.**

"We have a call" said Cyborg.

Everyone went near the video call.

"Hey Superman, What do you need?" asked Cyborg

"I want everyone to report here, Asap!" said Superman

"Alright" said Cyborg.

The video call ended then Cyborg said

"Everyone, get ready in the ship, I'll get Robin"

Everyone followed.

Once Cyborg explained to Robin that it was an emergency Robin left his

Room and joined them.

Once they have arrived the Justice league ship, they were directly brought

At the meeting room.

"Hey! It's just us Teen titans and Justice league, what gives?" ask Speedy

"Hey, Where's Raven?" asked Bumble bee.

The West Titans were quiet,

"We know where she is" said Hawk girl.

Robin directly faced her and said "Where?"

"Calm down, We will explain" said Superman

"A few days ago, We saw a black shield surrounding the place, so we went

To investigate, we couldn't get in, And when you touch the shield, It

Weakens you to the point you can't even bring yourself to breathe,

Then all of a sudden, There were people going out, and we brought them

Here" said Green Lantern.

"What does that have to do with were Raven is?" asked Robin

"This, Come in" said Batman,

Then five cloaked figures came in the meeting room, there cloaks

Had all different colours, once they removed the hood, it was all raven.

"Whoa! Didn't know there were more Ravens!" exclaimed Terra

"It' not, were her emotions" said Brave

"That's love, happy, kindess, depression and me brave" said Brave

"Where is Raven?" asked Robin

"She is now in an unconscious stage, Slade got a hold of Raven,

And we were all pushed back, raven is now inside that shield" said Kindess

"I didn't know Raven had little emotions" said Bumble bee

"We were more, But they died, they were weaker ones, and now were

Also dying" said Brave.

"What do you mean?" asked Flash

"It means once we are separated from Raven, We start dying, we are still

Alive because we are one of the strongest emotions she has used" said kind

"What happens when you die?" asked Beast boy

"Ravens memories of when she felt that emotion will be removed from her"

Said Kindness

Then all of a sudden Kindness fell in her knees and started Coughing blood

"What is going on?" panicked Robin.

"She is dying now" said Love

"I thought you guys were one of the strongest" said Hawkgirl

"We are, but we also die" said Kind

Then kindness suddenly vanished to thin air.

"Right now Rage is fighting trust, they are inside the shield as well" said love

"Once one wins and enters Raven, Everyone here will have to go to Raven

Immediately or they will die" said Depression.

"But you said you guys can't go in" said Robin

"That is why, we are here to talk to you guys, we need your help" said love

"What do you need?" asked Batman

"Once we disappear, Ravens body will automatically bring Ravens Body to a

Place she thought as the safest place, once she awakens, She will not know

Who she is, or What she is, We need you guys to be there first, Slade knew

That is why he split ravens emotions away, to get her to believe she is a

Villain" said Brave

"We will do our best" said Superman

"Now, what?" asked Speedy

"Now we wait" smiled Happy

Robin faced Love and said "Your love right? what happened?"

Love looked at robin sadly and said "Sometimes Sacrifice is needed"

Then Brave fell to her knees, and said "Once we all die, teach her what

Emotions she is showing, and she will start reviving the emotion and the

Memories will come back to her" then She was gone.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Cyborg

"Nope, because I know you guys will surely bring us back!" grinned Happy

Then Depression fell,

She cried "I don't want to die! No! Please all I wanted Was to be happy"

Then she vanished.

"I'm up next!" grinned Happy.

"Your' so happy!" exclaimed Terra

"Of course silly, I am after all Happy" said Happy

Then all of a sudden, Happy was starting to vanish.

Happy started to cry really hard.

"Are you admitting your scared now?" said J'onn

Happy grinned and said "But im not, I'm just so happy that I have made

Friends, who accepted me for me, I love you guys so much"

Then she disappeared.

Terra, bumblebee, and starfire were now crying.

Beastboy was comforting Terra and was trying his best not to cry as well

Cryborg was taking care of Bumble bee, and had glassy eyes

Speedy was hugging Starfire, while trying his best not to break his stoic face

What scared them too was Robin, all he did was stare at love.

"I'm up next" smiled Love.

Robin said "Why?"

Smiled went close to Robin and said "Cause she loves you so much"

"How? She broke up with me" said Robin as tears started to fall

The justice league was just looking at the teens with sorrow

"She had to, Slade was going to go after you, if he finds out, you were

Important to her, see I am the proof" said Love

"Once you're gone, will she still love me?" asked Robin

Love smiled sadly and said "I wish it was like that, She wont remember ever

Knowing you, but don't worry, all you have to do is make sure, you're the

One she falls for, then everything will restart"

"I will make her love me again" said Robin

"That's the spirit, My time is almost up, I have to tell everyone something" Said Love

Everyone gathered around her,

"Please be patient with her, She wakes up feeling empty, she WILL try to kill

Herself to feel, I am one of her emotions, I know her, Please she needs extra

Help, to rise up again, and be careful, one mistake can change a lot"she said

Love kissed Robin and said "We are her emotions, what we say we speak the

Truth, and Robin, I love you" and then in mere seconds she vanished.

Leaving the Titans and Leagues alone.

Robin looked up the screen, where they have the live video of The shield

Weakening, he knew in a few minutes, Ravens body will be teleported

Somewhere, and now that time the clock will start to tick for their love

To unite. Robin swore that he let her go once, never again will he let go.

"Raven" whispered Robin

End Of Chapter Five

To everyone : Im sorry it was too cheesy, still hope you liked it XD


	6. Chapter 6

To everybody: Thanks for all the reviewssss XD Hope you guys review more,

And thank you for supporting me, it's a lil nerve wrecking

Cause it's my first time showing my fan fictions in public.

**Chapter Six**

"Now, Where can we get find her?" asked Bumble bee

"The place where she thinks is the safest" answered Terra.

"I know, I know" said Beast boy while raising his hand.

Cyborg said "Where?"

"Her room" bragged beast boy

"Whoa! Beast boy could actually think" mocked Speedy

"Now, Where else?" asked Hawk girl

"Hmmmm, The roof" said Cyborg.

**Batman was watching the screen, when suddenly the black Shield**

**Blew up.**

"You better think fast, she has been teleported" said Batman

"We'll all separate, Beast boy, Starfire, Terra, and Speedy, check her in her room

And the roof, me, Cyborg, Bumble bee, Kid flash we'll look for her in every

Bookshop, café shop, Justice League, is it fine if you guys look for her in the

Other places I haven't mentioned?" Asked Robin.

Everyone nodded, and started to look for her, it was crucial to find her,

They had to find her before the enemies get her.

**Beast boy, Starfire, Terra, and Speedy P.O.V**

They were now looking around for clues,

"Friends? I have checked in Friend Ravens room, and she is not there" said Star

"I also checked the roof, She ain't there" said Beast boy

"We can't stop yet, Look everywhere in the Tower, Search every inch" said Terra

**A crash was heard and Jinx, Gizmo and mammoth showed up**

"Hey!" shouted Beast boy

"We'll be out of here, after we searched For her Body" said Jinx

"We don't think so" glared Terra

Next thing they knew, they were fighting, Jinx was fighting Starfire

While Beast boy and Terra was fighting Mammoth,

Speedy was left to fight to Gizmo.

**Robin, Cyborg, Bumble bee, Kid flash P.O.V**

"We checked every bookshop and Café shop, She isn't there" said Bumble bee

"We have to look for her" said Robin

"We know, man. You're closest to her, where does she usually stay?" asked Cyborg

"At this places or the Tower" said A frustrated Robin.

"Lost your Girlfriend Robbie?"

The four titans looked for the voice and saw Kitten, Dr. Light, and Control Freak.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Bumble bee.

Bumble bee was fighting kitten, Kid flash and Cyborg was fighting Control freak

And Robin was fighting Dr. Light.

**The Justice League P.O.V**

"Something does not add up" said Flash.

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder woman

"I have checked the places in Jump city, and I don't see her anywhere" said Flash

"I checked my monitor, She really isn't in Jump city" said J'onn

"Get everyone, Tell them to gather in our ship, A.S.A.P" said Superman

**Batman contacted Robin and told them that Raven isn't in Jump city**

**And that they should head back to The justice league's ship.**

**While Green Lantern contacted Beast boy and said that Raven isn't in**

**Jump city, and head back to the Ship. Everyone left their enemies and **

**Rushed to the ship.**

"What do you mean she isn't here?" glared Terra

"Calm down, She isn't here" said Flash

Robin fell in frustration and said "So there's a possibility that she is in another

Planet?"

"Yes, more likely" said Flash

"No" stated Batman

"What do you mean no?" asked Speedy

"We aren't thinking right, Why do you think we are thinking she might be in those

Places?" asked Batman

"Cause she loves those places" said Kid Flash

"Exactly, Love the place, Maybe not her Love, But the place where her Love one is

Always feeling safe" suggested Batman

"What?" asked a confused Beast boy

"Grass stain? Just shut up" said an irritated Cyborg

Robin was quiet and then said "I know where she is"

Everyone looked at Robin with questioning looks

"Where, friend Robin?" asked Starfire

"We have to go to Budhaven" said Robin

"Why would she be there?" asked Terra

"I have a guess" said Robin

"Your heard him, let's go!" said Flash.

**Once they arrived in Budhaven, Robin led them to the memorial park**

**And Batman then understood why it was in Budhaven.**

"A memorial place?" asked Beast boy

"Is there something We don't know here?" asked Wonder woman

"When I was a kid, When Batman took me in, I always run here when I was feeling

Scared, hurt, confused, I have a feeling Raven would be here" said Robin

"You go to the cemetery to be in peace?" asked a confused Terra

"Yes, follow me" said Robin

**They followed Robin to a tombstone with the name of two people**

"Who are this people Friend Robin?" asked Starfire

"My parents" said Robin

"I found Raven!" shouted Speedy

**Raven was lying down at the back to the tombstone of the parent's of **

**Robin.**

"Raven!" shouted Robin as he hugged her tight.

"Yehey" cheered the others.

"We'll be taking her from here" Slade smiled sadistically

"Slade" glared Robin still holding Raven

**Around Slade was Jinx, gizmo, mammoth, control freak, Dr. Light**

**Kitten, Ivy, cinderblock, killer moth, Atlas, Red X, mumbo jumbo, over load **

**And Ternion.**

"If it's a fight you want, then will give it!" screamed Beast boy

Everyone charged against each enemy.

Robin leaving Raven at the tombstone of his parents.

**Jinx was fighting Starfire, Gizmo was fighting Cyborg,**

**Mammoth was fighting Beast boy, control freak fought speedy,**

**Dr. light fought kid flash, Kitten fought bumble bee,**

**Ivy fought with Wonder woman, cinderblock fought with Hawk girl,**

**Killer moth fought with flash, Atlas fought with green Lantern,**

**Red X fought with Robin, mumbo jumbo fought with Superman,**

**Overload fought with J'onn, Terra fought Ternion, **

**Batman Fought Slade.**

After minutes of fighting, but to them seemed like hours,

Everyone was getting tired.

Jinx threw a pink orb towards Starfire, and Starfire avoided it,

Causing the pink orb to head towards Raven.

"NO!" shouted Starfire, as she flew fast towards Raven.

**Everyone was momentarily stunned at the loud cry of the tamaraenean**

**And glanced towards her, they saw an orb heading towards Raven.**

"Raven!" shouted Robin, Red X took the opportunity of the low defense of robin

And hit slashed him across the back.

Raven's body was covered in Black orb and was once again teleported away from

Harm.

Slade seeing Ravens body disappear said "She left, Let's leave!"

Every enemy hastily left the place.

"No! Theyre getting away!" said Robin

"Robin!" shouted the others.

As Robin lost consciousness.

**After few hours of waiting for Robin to wake up, in the infirmary in the**

**Titan's tower, He finally woke up.**

"Friend Robin! You are awake!" exclaimed Starfire

Robin attempted to stand back but groaned in pain as he felt a stab of pain

In his back.

"You were hit by Red X" said Cyborg

"Raven? Where's Raven?" asked a panicked Robin

"Her body responded again, and we lost her, we checked if she was in her room

Or in the roof, but she wasn't there, since everyone is Tired, We postponed the

Search tomorrow" said Bee

"We can't stop now! What if The enemies are now closer to finding her! If you

Guys don't want to find her, I will" said Robin

He stood up and groaned in pain but he wouldn't give up.

He had to find Raven. He let her go again.

"Robin stop it! Your stitches will reopen again" said Cyborg

"Raven wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" said Terra

Robin faced Terra and shouted "How would you know!? did you talk to her!"

"Hey man! Everyone is worried of her too you know!" said Beast boy

Robin sighed and said "I'm sorry, It's just been a stressful Day"

"Come on Robin, I'll bring you to your room, you rest okay?" asked Cyborg

"Sure" mumbled robin.

Cyborg and Robin was heading to his room

Once Cyborg left Robin to himself he plopped himself in his bed and tears

Started to fall, He couldn't help it, He lost her again.

"mmm" groaned a voice.

Robin instantly stood up and faced his bed in alert.

Forgetting the pain in his back. "Whose there!?" demanded Robin

The bed sheets were removed and Robin saw a figure of a girl

"Where am I?" asked the girl

Robin couldn't see but he could clearly understand the voice,

"Raven?" asked Robin, The said girl looked at Robin and

Said "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

**End of Chapter Six**

To everybody: Im so sorry, I'm not good at explaining fights, but in the later

Chapters I will do my best to explain them clearly.


End file.
